


El secreto de James Potter

by LuzyStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amo ese ship por culpa de una persona, Boys Love - Freeform, Dumbledore malo (?), Esta casado, Harry Slytherin, James puede revivir, M/M, Mpreg, No tengo beta, Regulus Black esta vivo, Remus Lupin aparecera antes, Sirius Black puede que tenga un juicio, Tom siendo padre, Ya no es un Black, posiblemente RemusxLucius, y más etiqueta cuando avance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzyStory/pseuds/LuzyStory
Summary: Es el primer año de Harry Potter y esta por conocer a muchas amistades. Con la esperanza de vivir mejor, se encuentra con la sorpresa de que muchas cosas no són lo que parece.Sería algo así como un Voldiritus (?) con un futuro Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en esto, apenas se usar AO3, así que tengame paciencia.
> 
> La verdad es que tengo como cuatro historias Voldiritus, tres siendo padre y una siendo un padre adoptivo. Tos, sólo quise publicar este porque por el momento siento que es el que más se va a escribir.
> 
> Espero que le guste.

Harry miro a su alrededor con una fascinación única. 

Desde que llego al mundo mágico, que siempre fue ajeno a su vida, lo maravillo de tal manera que no quería irse. Sin embargo, temía que no fuera suficiente para este mundo y lo lanzaran a patadas para volver a la horrible casa de los Dursley.

Se dijo a si mismo que sería un buen niño, que haría su mejor esfuerzo para sacar buenas notas y hacer la vida mejor a los profesores, aunque lo dudaba. Sus profesores estaban insatisfechos con su desempeño, pero no era su culpa. Si sacaba mejores notas que su primo, tendría represalias en forma de gritos, golpes y sin comida por una semana. Con tal de tener una mitad de un pan duro, estaría feliz siendo un niño lo que sus tíos esperaban.

Pero esta vez sus familiares no estaban.

La profesora encargada de llamar a los estudiantes, lo miro con una leve sonrisa antes de decir su nombre.

“Potter, Harry”

Se puso nervioso al escuchar su nombre a igual que los murmullos que aumentaban cada vez preguntándose quién sería el niño en esa pila de primeros.

Camino hasta el taburete teniendo las miradas de él. No le gusto llamar la atención, eso era una paliza garantizada de su primo.

Un profesor buen mozo lo miraba con ojos verdes parecido a los suyos. Sentía que algo se adentraba a su mente y alejo la vista. Era incomoda la sensación.

Se sentó y el sombrero seleccionador tapó su cabeza hasta los ojos. No olía bien.

“Con tantas cabezas que pasan en mi estarías igual”

Harry murmuro un ‘lo siento’

“¿Qué tenemos aquí? El príncipe de dos casas” no sabía a lo que se refería, Harry no se sentía especial para ser un príncipe. Era un anormal. “Nunca he tenido la necesidad de enviar a un estudiante en ambas casas ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin? Veamos, mhm, hay valentía, aunque sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Si, ambición para demostrar lo que uno puede llegar, oh, pero no hay competitividad…”

Harry se mantuvo callado. Sentía que no quedaría en ninguna casa y volvería por donde vino.

“…sin embargo, hay alguien que te protegerá. Oh, los Slytherin protegen a los suyos. Bien, bien, ya se dónde iras”

Y entonces, el sombrero grito “¡Slytherin!” que hubo silencio hasta que la casa nombrada aplaudió.

El menor se sacó el sombrero. La bruja lo miro con tristeza y apurado, fue a la mesa de su casa que se sentó en un lugar desocupado frente de un rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Muchas palabras de bienvenida, otros sólo miraban con incredulidad. Harry no escucho porque estaba nervioso,

Slytherin, según le dijeron era donde los malos iban. Y lo que estaba seguro, perdió a su único amigo que lo miraba si no importara.

...

Harry estaba en modo automático. Acato cada norma sin chistar, aunque lo encontró agradable porque todos se protegían entre si y no debían estar solos.

Debían dormir a las nueve. Hay un grupo de estudio que era vigilado por un estudiante mayor o un prefecto. Si tenían dudas, podían ir con el jefe casa. Cada uno tenía una habitación, sin embargo, había una sala común que se compartía con otros tres, muy diferente a la sala común donde estaban todos los Slytherin.

Fue raro, ya que el rubio que vio antes se acercó y se propuso a si mismo como su compañero. Hubo otros dos y estando en la sala común que sería para ellos, todo fue extraño, a su parecer.

Cuatro cuadros, unos sillones y una chimenea. Harry camino hasta el cuadro del fondo ignorando a los otros tres que lo miraban como si fuera un espectáculo. Por lo menos no actuaban como Ron en el tren que le hizo mostrar la cicatriz que ocultaba con el cabello.

“Sabes, se que no empezamos bien, pero es mejor mantenernos juntos” ojos grises lo miraron con un brillo de esperanza.

Se dijo a si mismo que debía dar una oportunidad por más que no le gusto el actuar de alguien, algunos eran diferentes a lo que mostraban.

“Está bien”

El rubio se acercó. “Como dije antes, soy Draco Malfoy”

“Harry Potter”

Draco no extendió la mano, se sentía mal por lo de antes. Harry lo noto en su mirar.

“Si, si, todo lo sabemos” dijo uno de los chicos acercándose. “Blaise Zabini, el de ahí es Theodoro Nott. Un gusto”

“Igualmente” respondió por cortesía. Era incomodo, muy incomodo porque no conocía a las personas con cuales conviviría.

Llegando a la hora de toque de queda para los de primero, decidieron entrar a sus habitaciones elegidas hace unos momentos mientras conversaba en un incómodo ambiente.

Harry vio unas palabras escritas en el marco del cuadro.

_Heredis Anguis_

No sabía lo que decía, pero no le importo. Quizá después descubriría lo que significaba.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, desaparecieron y el cuadro lo dejo pasar. Guardo estas palabras en su memoria para no tener problemas.

Dentro de su habitación había una cama (notablemente cómoda según vio Harry), un escritorio con las plumas y tintas que compró. Un mueble para la ropa que al abrirlo tenia la capacidad para colocar más de cien ropas. Algunos cuadros y un estante con algunos libros cuales no eran suyos. Encima de la cama había implementos para su uniforme que tenía el diseño oficial de la casa que pertenecía.

Un regalo, se dijo.

Nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de tener su propia habitación ¡Tenía baño propio! Bueno, Harry lloro de la emoción y se lanzo a la cómoda cama.

Tan necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como notaran en la conversación, cuando empiezo, soy un asco en las conversaciones, pero a medida que va avanzando la historia y las relaciones entre los personajes, estos se arreglara sin que se note y no se sentira forzado.
> 
> Y bueno, este es el primer capítulo y es el primer Fanfic publicado en esta página.
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por no publicar el Miércoles (lo que estipule para este Fanfic), pero no he podido publicar a pesar de que ya tengo el capítulo listo.
> 
> Muchas cosas y mi cumpleaños. Pero aquí esta el capítulo.
> 
> Pd: aquella persona que comento en Inglés le digo gracias por estar aquí. No soy buena escribiendo inglés, pero si leyendolo y seguire escribiendo sobre esta pareja.

El día empezaba con el desayuno. Harry aún se sentía incomodo con sus compañeros de casa, aunque debía decir que algunos eran agradables y quizá, sólo un poco, el más agradable era Draco, si obviaba los comentarios.

Un desayuno balanceado y saludable como dictaba las normas del jefe de casa, que en este momento lo miraba con una expresión que vio en Vernon y Petunia.

Por otro lado, el profesor de DCAO (Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras), lo miraba con curiosidad y una leve sonrisa (eso quiso pensar porque parecía una mueca).

Recordó la sensación de antes y miro a otro lado. Leer por la mañana cuando no tenía sueño, acostumbrado a un estricto horario gracias a los Dursley, fue un buen ejercicio para descubrir algunas cosas como los magos que eran capaces de leer la mente.

No dudo que el profesor fuera un experto.

El desayuno termino y la primera clase empezó.

Transfiguración era una clase que la impartía la bruja del día de selección.

La jede de casa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall.

Le tocaba con los leones y su supuesto amigo no le había hablado, tampoco le importaba (o eso quería aparentar). Pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco burlón cuando llego tarde a la clase de Transfiguración junto con otros dos chicos que no conocía.

Draco se entero de esto, más que nada porque le contó (era momento de que se relacionara con los de su casa) y no dijo nada desagradable. Draco se había mordido la lengua sólo porque vio que Harry se veía algo triste a pesar de que aparentaba que no.

Harry se pregunto si transformar un fósforo en una aguja serviría en la vida, la clase les dijeron que sí. También pensó que sería fácil, pero apenas hubo algunos cambios.

Draco, él y una chica Gryffindor llamada Hermione Granger, hicieron alguna diferencia en sus fósforos, pero nada más allá que eso.

Era complicado.

En las clases de Encantamiento, que fue después de la clase de los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pasaron lista que cuando llegó a su nombre, el profesor se alego y cayó de espalda por la emoción.

La mayoría rio, algunos Hufflepuff también. Harry sólo curvo la orilla de sus labios, el profesor estaba avergonzado.

El profesor Flitwick enseño unos movimientos con la varita diciendo que era diciendo que debían practicarlo para mañana.

Y llego la hora de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El profesor llamado Thoma Gaunt, llegó por la puerta y dejo un libro en la mesa. El sonido sonó tan fuerte que el bullicio ceso.

Parecía enojado, pero cuando esos ojos lo miraron, se calmó.

“Da miedo” un murmullo que no se distinguía, provino de Draco que temblaba y en busca de calmarlo, tomó su mano.

Este abrió la boca y después la cerró. Un hermoso carmín tiño las mejillas del rubio.

“Bien alumnos, siéntense” obedecieron sin ninguna palabra en la boca.

» Soy el profesor Thomas Gaunt y cabe decir que espero que se tomen enserio esta materia, podría salvarle la vida”

Miro a cada uno. Rojo y verde. Parecía que estaba complacido por esto, como si lo hubiera deseado por mucho tiempo.

El profesor paso lista y cuando termino, empezó a dar clase teoría alegando que la próxima llevarían a la práctica lo que aprendían en esta clase.

Ventajas y desventajas, peligros, consejos para enfrentar una situación. Harry le gusto este profesor. Enojón y serio, le gusto, pero, por otro lado, Draco le temía y estaba muy apegado a él.

Se termino la clase y era hora del almuerzo. Harry arreglo sus cosas junto con Draco que estaba callado y daba miradas fugaces.

“Harry Potter, quiero que te quedes unos minutos” el pelirrojo, que antes no lo tomaba en cuenta, le dio una mirada burlona y Draco iba a decir algo, aunque lo detuvo,

Se dio cuenta que podía mantener callado a Malfoy con sólo un toque. Para no meterse en problemas, abrazaría al rubio si era necesario.

“Harry” Draco protesto. Desde que se convirtieron en compañeros, se había tomado libertades con su nombre, pero nada más.

“No digas nada y no te metas en problemas, ve al comedor con Zabini y Nott” antes que dijera algo, Harry lo empujo ligeramente a Draco hacía la salida.

En la sala quedo el profesor Gaunt y Harry, que a pesar de que ni le temía, trago saliva por instinto.

Se acerco hasta estar frente del mago.

“Harry Potter, te pareces tanto a tu padre” la cara del mago se suavizo y parecía mirarlo con cariño.

“¿Lo conoció?” sus ojos brillaron con la esperanza de saber sobre sus padres, en este caso, de su padre James.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del mago. “Más que conocerlo, éramos unidos, Harry. Me gustaría explicarlo, pero temo que te confundas”

“¿Por qué?” sabia que no debía mirar al profesor a los ojos, pero lo hizo, estando solos tenía la confianza que no pensó tener con un adulto.

La suavidad desapareció y esos ojos mostraron furia. Pensó que hizo algo mal, pero un abrazo lo sorprendió.

Cálido, algo que recibió con la señora Weasley, sin embargo, muy diferente. Se sentía como el abrazo de un padre, uno que siempre le hizo falta y por esa misma razón sus ojos picaban con las ganas de llorar.

Sollozo en silencio, el profesor le acariciaba el cabello consolándolo. Sabía lo que sufrió el pequeño, todo y solo fue por un mirar.

Más calmado, Tom lo alejo un poco y en un impulso le beso la frente. “Todo estará bien, yo me encargare de todo ¿Sí?”

El menor se limpio las lágrimas como pudo. Un pañuelo apareció frente de él y lo tomó para sonarse la nariz.

“Profesor”

“¿Si, Harry?”

“¿Cómo conoció a mi papá? Todos hablan de que lo conocen, dicen cosas que no sé si sean ciertas, pero usted parece conocerlo porque tiene esa mirada” no quería ser irrespetuoso ¡El profesor le dio un abrazo de padre! No quería que se enojara y lo dejará de lado, Harry se pondría a llorar si eso ocurría.

Sin embargo, la mirada del profesor cuando mencionó el nombre de su padre fue con tanto cariño. La lectura de la mañana, que pertenecía a uno de los libros que tenía en la habitación, decía algo que en este mundo había relaciones que en el mundo muggle despreciaban.

No dudo que podrían haber tenido una relación, de amistad o como pareja. Así eran los adultos antes de tener a la persona que amaba a su lado para siempre, pasaban por otros pensando que lo amaban.

Si, quizás no debió leer el libro que su tía un día deshecho. Hubo temas impactantes.

Tom lo pensó. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño de once años que era el profesor de su padre y empezaron una relación cuando este cumplió dieciséis? No, sólo haría que el niño quedara algo traumado o asqueado porque conocía el mundo Muggle y sabía que ahí una relación del mismo sexo no era bien vista.

Suspiro. “Puedo decírtelo después Harry, con una taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletas, si gustas, pero antes de eso debo llevarte un lugar”

Un cambio de tema brusco, pero necesario. La salud del menor era importante.

El menor frunció el ceño. Devolvió el pañuelo que fue desechado por el profesor. “Podría, eso si no le molesta”

“Claro que no me molesta, te avisare cuando tengas que venir y a que hora, pero enserio Harry, debes venir conmigo a un lugar”

“¿Cuál lugar señor?”

“La enfermería”

Harry no se horrorizo, era lo mejor. Nunca fue a medico o doctor cuando era pequeño, siempre en la alacena y unas píldoras para que se sintiera mejor en los días que estaba enfermo.

El profesor estaba preocupado por él y lo agradecía. Sentía que lloraría de nuevo por encontrar a un adulto que se preocupaba por él, aparte del profesor Snape que era el jefe de casa y ayudaba a sus serpientes cuando estas no podían dormir. No es que fue él uno de esos estudiantes, pero si Draco.

Había un problema. Sus compañeros (que estaban en proceso de ser sus amigos) no sabían que iría a la enfermería ya que estos estaban comiendo en el comedor. Pero esto fue resuelto por el profesor que de alguna manera les informo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el termino del capítulo, espero que le haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy siendo bondadosa sólo porque supuestamente tengo que publicar los miércoles, pero sé que se me olvidará, así que publicaré hoy para que no haya problemas.
> 
> Disfruten.

La enfermera Poppy Pomfrey era una buena persona. Fue muy amable con él al comienzo, pero cuando empezó a revisarlo con la varita, su ceño se frunció y parecía molesta.

¿Por qué los adultos eran tan fáciles de enojar cuando el estaba presente? Su tío Vernon, su Tía Petunia, el profesor Gaunt y ahora la sanadora Pomfrey. ¿Acaso hacía algo mal? Si era así, debía arreglarlo.

Pomfrey sostuvo unos papeles. Ciertamente estaba enojada, pero no con el niño, sino, con aquellos que se hicieron cargo del pequeño. Según Dumbledore, había dejado a Harry Potter con una familia que lo querría y lo trataría como su propio hijo. Los resultados de los exámenes no eran prueba del cariño.

Harry tenía una mala condición con la vista causada por golpes en la cabeza, golpes con objetos duros que podrían crear una conmoción a un niño pequeño. La magia lo protegió e intento arreglar esto, pero al parecer los golpes eran constante y era inevitable. Si iban a un sanador con esta especialidad, Harry podría tener esperanza de no utilizar lentes, por el momento era mejor que los utilizara, pero esos eran inexactos.

Aparte de la vista, había moretones que eran recientes y un historial de algunos que desaparecieron con la magia pero que en el pergamino aparecían. Moretones que empezaron a una temprana edad, de la edad de tres a cuatro años. Y estaba segura de que no era porque el niño era torpe y se caía siempre, no, eran golpes hecho por un adulto.

Cicatrices en la piel no había, gracias a la magia, pero hay antecedentes, muchos antecedentes y la cantidad de cicatrices que el niño tuvo con fecha y cuantas fueron ese día, ni siquiera olvidar las cantidades que Harry ha tenido los huesos rotos. A veces a Pomfrey le gustaba que los exámenes fueron detallados, esta vez era diferente. Imaginar lo que tuvo que aguantar un pequeño se le apretaba el corazón.

Minerva tenía razón, esa familia era despreciable.

Le dio una mirada a Tom que esperaba el examen. Ella no hablo, sólo le paso el pergamino y vio como la cara de Tom parecía relajada, pero en esos ojos había un fuego que daba miedo. No fue la única que estaba furiosa, la magia que desprendía el profesor le hizo saber que estaba más allá de lo pensado, como si hubiera lastimado algo preciado.

Algo en su cabeza hizo click y miro a Harry.

Tenía alguna similitud con el profesor aparte de James. Ojos verdes como los de Tom, no como los de Lilly, la madre de Harry.

Pomfrey en el tiempo que James era un estudiante se escucho un rumor de que Tom mantenía una relación con el mismo adolescente Gryffindor. Pensó que era eso, solo un rumor para lastimar al buscador de Gryffindor y al estricto profesor de DCAO, pero no. Harry podría ser la prueba de esa verdad.

Ella, con la esperanza de que fuera así y que pudiera alejar a Harry de esos muggles despreciables, fue en busca de una poción que pidió una vez al profesor de Pociones sólo por precaución. Siempre todos los años tenía una, esta vez podría ser de ayuda.

“Tom, quiero hacer un ultimo análisis” el profesor miro la poción que mostro Pomfrey. La reconoció y no dudo en hacerla, también tenía sus dudas hace mucho tiempo cuando se entero que los Potter daba las noticias que otro Potter venía en camino, tres meses después del encuentro que tuvo con James.

Harry estaba curioso con la poción, era de un color blanco plateado. Buscaría en sus libros de pociones cual era.

“Como gustes, Poppy” se acercó a ella.

Ocultando lo que hacía para que Harry no sospechara, saco su varita e hizo un corte con ella en su mano. Poppy negó con la cabeza.

“Es mejor que el señor Potter lo vea Tom, puede ser una ayuda para él y alejarlos de esos muggles” miro al menor que lo miraba con esos ojos verdes.

“No creo que sea prudente Poppy, él…” se mantuvo callado cuando ella le dio una mirada que interpreto bien. “Bien, hay que explicarle entonces la situación”

“¿Qué situación?” mencionó el menor.

Con los Dursley había aprendido que no debería preguntar, pero esta vez su curiosidad le ganaba.

Tom vio que el menor tenía una vena curiosa, heredada por James. Le sorprendió que Harry estuviera en Slytherin cuando sentía que tenía más de Gryffindor, pero por experiencia sabía de aquellos niños que fueron abusados y maltratados, caían en la casa de las serpientes.

El mayor quiso acariciar al menor, pero se detuvo aún cuando su mano estaba sangrando. Puso algunas gotas en la poción y el menor que vio esto, sus labios formaron una “o” en comprensión.

Se curo la herida con un simple hechizo. “Verás Harry, quise explicarte esto mejor en un lugar donde te sintieras cómodo y con algo de chocolate caliente y galletas, pero creo que esto podría ser una ayuda” el menor lo escuchaba atento. “esta poción es utilizada para saber la paternidad del niño, en este caso, Poppy quiere asegurarse de algo”

Harry bajo la mirada. ¿Sería que su padre James no fuera su padre? No, no, era la misma imagen de él y además el profesor le sentía cariño a su padre. No debería haber traición, pero ¿Cómo sería posible que fuera la imagen de James Potter y a la vez Tom fuera su padre? Eso no tenía sentido, no en el mundo Muggle y aquí era el mundo mágico.

El profesor viendo que Harry entro en shock, supo que no fue buena idea. Lo que sabía de este mundo era nulo y Harry debería tener un rechazo, pero sólo vio lagrimas salir del menor.

Su impulso fue fuerte y lo abrazo. El menor lloró ese segundo día, esta vez mojando la túnica gris del profesor que lo consolaba.

Poppy se acercó a ellos con la varita. Tom le dio una mirada de que se quedara en su lugar.

“Tranquilo, James es tu padre. No haremos esto si no quieres ¿Sí? Pero James es tu padre, no te preocupes por eso”

El menor murmuro algo, no se escucho porque estaba escondido en el pecho del mayor. Lo repitió cuando se alejo un poco. “Quiero intentarlo, no me importa si mi papá no es mi papá, el siempre será mi papá porque me protegió y…”

“Harry, James es tu padre. Se que en el mundo muggle la relación entre dos hombres no es aceptado, pero en el mundo mágico si lo es y para tú información, aquí es posible tener hijos sin importar el género”

Si era eso cierto, su madre no era su madre y su padre podría ser su madre, y el profesor podría ser su padre. Eso era bueno y malo.

Malo porque aquella que llamaba madre no lo era y posiblemente puede que sea una tía. Una mujer que dio su vida por él a pesar de no ser nada. Eso era malo porque por su culpa acabo la vida de alguien que podía seguir adelante sin importarle.

Y bueno porque tendría un familiar que lo cuidaría y lo alejaría de lo Dursley ¡Incluso se alegro de no tener parentesco con ellos!

Un deseo profundo quiso que la poción de positivo.

“Por favor, quiero hacerlo” su voz sonó temblorosa, más por la ansiedad que por estar llorando.

Tom concedió que Pomfrey se acerca y cortara la mano de Harry.

Gotas cayeron y la poción poco a poco cambio.

Ahora era dorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué no duro el secreto? Porque esta todo planificado y quiero que Harry disfrute de un padre y que sepa que es su padre, aunque podría haber dejado esto en suspenso, pero no soy buena en eso. Además la paternidad de Tom no es lo más importante, para mi, sino, por qué no pudo tener la tutela de Harry.
> 
> Ahí la duda.
> 
> Si hay errores, perdonen, escribi muy rápido y a veces se me olvidan las letras.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, hoy habrá capítulo nuevo porque no se como estará el internet. Quería publicar ayer, pero por el mismo internet no pude.
> 
> Ahora los dejo con el capítulo

Harry se quedo en la enfermería por ese día hasta la hora de la cena, Poppy así lo decidió cuando vio los resultados. Desde mañana seguiría un tipo de alimentación que lo ayude en su crecimiento y tomaría pociones para nutrirlo. Sin embargo, le preocupaba Harry al saber el resultado.

Cuando le dijeron que salió positivo, estuvo calmado y se acomodo en la cama aliviado como si todas las cargas que antes no tenía desaparecieron de su espalda.

Tom sólo sabía que era por los Dursley y que, si reclamaba la paternidad, el menor no viviría con aquellos que lo lastimaría. 

Ya no más.

Harry estaba comiendo cuando sus amigos de Slytherin aparecieron. El hijo de Malfoy parecía tan preocupado que le sacó una sonrisa, pero al ver que le tomaba la mano a su hijo, frunció el ceño.

La conversación fue algo entretenida porque Harry regaño a Draco al meterse en problemas (realmente no) por hacerle una broma al menor de los Weasley. En defensa dijo que defendió a una niña, un Gryffindor que ellos conocían como Hermione Granger. 

Fue una sorpresa para Tom por este descubrimiento. Granger era una nacida muggle y que un sangre pura la defienda era sorprendente e impactante. Draco después mencionó que su padre le dijo que si una niña, sin importar de donde provenga su sangre, debía defenderla si estaba en problemas, agregando que le caía mal Weasley.

Suspiro en ese momento. Lucius cambio un poco, los errores del pasado era algo que le pesaba y cuando iba a visitarlo, tenía esa mirada perdida.

Él sabia que había una historia de fondo que relacionaba a un Gryffindor y a su hijo. Intentar que su hijo cambie las ideas de sus pasados era lo mejor, aunque iba ser difícil cuando Draco estaba rodeado de sangre pura prejuiciosas. Aún quedaba vestigios, como el horrible insulto "sangre sucia".

Estos niños se quedaron en la enfermería jugando hasta la hora de la cena donde Harry fue, sin embargo, se tuvo que tomar una poción nutritiva que según el menor sabía a tiza.

Harry no parecía tan afectado, le sonrió en la hora de la cena. Tom sólo llevo su mano al bolsillo donde estaba la poción, pero tuvo también la mirada del jefe de casa de Slytherin.

"¿Qué tramas con Potter?" su voz sonó como si no le importara, pero Tom lo sabía. Severus se preocupaba por Harry, era una serpiente y las serpientes se cuidaban entre sí.

Lo conocía porque fue su estudiante y ahora su colega, sin olvidar que también era un buen amigo gracias a Lucius Malfoy.

"Nada malo Severus" no le creyó. Severus sabía de su amor por James, por lo cual no fue difícil por donde circulaba su mente.

"Es un niño, no es su padre" tenía el ceño fruncido. Tom suspiro.

"Se que no es James y no es lo que piensas, te digo después lo que pasa" sus ojos miraron al menor que estaba feliz, pero hizo una mueca cuando el menor de los Malfoy engancho su brazo con el de Harry. ¿Esto es lo que se llama celos de padre? Así lo sentía Tom.

Severus le dio un codazo.

"Deja de mirarlo, pareces un potencial..."

"No Severus, no lo soy, me aseguro de que Harry coma correctamente. Poppy dijo que debía tener una buena alimentación" el pocionista bufo.

"Es mi casa Tom, las serpientes tienen una alimentación balanceada, especialmente los de primeros años. No debes preocuparte" le sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Oh, lo sé, por eso Cygnus siempre come muchos vegetales y su porción de avena en la mañana"

"Si esa es tu patética excusa para preguntar si está bien, lo está" los ojos ónix miraron por un minuto la mesa azul donde un joven de cabello largo comía su cena en silencio. El bullicio de sus compañeros no lo molestaba y ni siquiera la compañera que tenía al lado que le hablaba sin parar. Pero Tom sabía que ese niño tenía una personalidad explosiva cuando la paciencia se acababa.

"Me alegra, no querría a mi ahijado metido en su mundo por unas pesadillas" Severus hizo una mueca.

"Más que pesadillas, son lo que él esta viviendo" sabía a lo que se refería. El pocionista tenía más secretos que los demás imaginaba, empezando por el chico Ravenclaw.

En aliento, dijo. "Es posible que si encontramos al otro, él podría salir"

"Como si fuera tan fácil. No se sabe nada de él desde que salió de Hogwarts y todo por un corazón roto" 

"Su condición es diferente, ellos sólo tienen una pareja de por vida"

"Si lo encuentra, sería lo mejor" y la conversación no siguió, más que nada porque la cena termino.

Vio como Harry se retiraba con sus amigos hacía sus habitaciones. Snape le dio una mirada para que se comportara, era la misma que le dio el día que Harry llegó a Hogwarts.

(...)

Dumbledore se recargo en su silla mientras acariciaba su barba con nerviosismo. La noticia que le dieron hace unos minutos derrumbo todo lo que sabía.

Sus ojos miraron al profesor de DCAO y a la enfermera Pomfrey que no parecía muy feliz.

Sabía de Harry, lo que ocurría en esa casa, por algo tenía a un espía que le informaba de todo. Esto no fue lo que le arruino ciertas cosas, si no, el hecho de que Harry no era hijo de Lilly Potter.

Esto no estaba bien. No para él.

Ya no podía manipular al niño como quería, tampoco se podía quedar con la bóveda de los Potter porque Tom ahora era el tutor legal por ser el padre y para el mundo mágico la sangre era importante.

Comió un dulce de limón. Las cosas debían de cambiar si quería cumplir su cometido y prefirió negociar.

"¿Harry lo sabe?"

"Estuvo presente y le explicamos la situación" dijo Pomfrey.

"Eso no esta bien, pudo haber reaccionado mal. Harry es importante para mí, él es el niño que derrotara a Voldemort" Tom frunció el ceño. Siempre lo hacía cuando alguien mencionaba su antiguo nombre que dejo de utilizar por el bien suyo.

Mucho odio estaba cargado en ese nombre y todo cambio cuando lo aceptaron como profesor de DCAO, James tuvo que ver, pero alguien (posiblemente Dumbledore, para Tom estaba loco) había utilizado ese nombre para crear terror.

Quien sea, lo acabaría porque fue el culpable de la muerte de su amado y el tormento de Harry.

"Es un niño, no tiene esa misión y ni siquiera por una estúpida profecía" mencionó. Su hijo no sería parte de esas tonterías.

"Tom, aunque no quieras, Harry es el niño que habla la profecía, derroto a Voldemort cuando sólo era un bebé" un bebé que tuvo un desenlace desafortunado. Si hubiera estado ahí hubiera hecho una diferencia. ¡Era un buen duelista! Mejor que James. Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y él estaría con James.

Dejo de pensar en eso para concentrarse en lo importante en su vida, Harry.

"Harry no será tu títere. Ha pasado por mucho, es mejor que tenga una vida en paz lejos de esta tontería"

"¿Te lo llevarás?" Tom se levantó. Pomfrey puso una mano en su hombro en apoyo.

"Si es necesario, lo haré"

Dumbledore hizo una mueca. "Tu eres el padre, tiene la decisión, pero no olvides que James dio su vida para luchar contra Voldemort, estoy seguro de que Harry lo hará"

Viejo tonto, utilizando el nombre de James para manipularlo. No caería.

"James le gustaría que nuestro hijo estuviera seguro, no enfrente de una guerra" sin importar lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir, se retiró.

Pomfrey se quedó. "Estoy al lado de Tom. Harry necesita ser cuidado y no puesto en la guerra"

Ella se retiró, pero por red flu.

Dumbledore se derrumbó. Esto no era lo planeado. Era momento de utilizar a alguien que sería de influencia en el pequeño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veran, Draco es un caballero y a pesar de que tiene prejuicios (ya verán eso), defiende a las personas que no se pueden defender, en especial si tienen a un enemigo en común.
> 
> Lo malo que estos prejuicios salen cuando esta celoso xD.
> 
> Ojala que le haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y he venido con una sorpresa, más que nada porque tengo avanzado los capítulos (tengo hasta el capítulo 14). 
> 
> Otro capítulo más, espero que le guste.

Cuando Tom llegó a su habitación, Severus estaba ahí tomando el té.

Que se tomara esas libertades era culpa suya porque a veces Cygnus lo visitaba en especial cuando tenía dudas. Pero en este momento no fue una buena idea.

Severus lo miro. Con esa mirada le dijo que debía sentarse y compartir lo que sabía.

Su amigo no era tonto, debía de estar sabiendo lo que pasaba.

Se sentó. Snape dejo la taza de té en la mesa y dijo: "Ya no puede omitir información Tom, no queremos que pase lo de antes"

Sutil.

"¿Quieres la verdad? te lo diré" saco la botella con la poción. Aún seguía dorada.

Snape alzo una ceja. "Una prueba de paternidad" y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si Severus hubiera tomado algún liquido en ese momento, estaría tosiendo.

»¿Harry Potter es tu hijo? Pero si en ese tiempo estaba casado con Lilly, James le fue infiel"

No quería pensar en ese, que fue utilizado para generar un hijo para la pareja. No lo quería pensar.

"En ese tiempo me volví a encontrar con James, fue casual y bueno, ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir" Severus bufo.

"Ninguno de los dos fue inteligente ¡Por Merlín! Ustedes podían resolver esto y ser felices, no meter a personas inocentes en esto" inocentes se refería a Lilly y a Harry. Para Severus Lilly siempre sería inocente como si no fuera parte del motivo que James lo dejo.

"Claro que podía resolverlo, pero no se que ocurrió, tengo la sospecha de que estuviera bajo una poción de amor"

Esto puso pensativo a Severus que le encontró sentido. Su mejor amiga Lilly le había contado que se sentía atraída por un Ravenclaw y de un día para otro empezó a salir con Potter como si siempre estuvo enamorada.

Si, eso tenía sentido.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lilly le gustaba un Ravenclaw, pero no hay pruebas" tomó la taza para beber el té. Podría investigar esto y visitar al estupido ex profesor de pociones.

Se amargo al recordarlo y no cumplir con su deber como jefe de casa. Odiaba a ese viejo.

"Espero que sea lo que creo"

"¿El niño lo sabes? ¿Sabe que eres su padre?"

"Lo sabe, a Poppy se le ocurrió ahí mismo comprobar el rumor que se rondaba en Hogwarts. Al principio se puso a llorar, pero al explicarle la situación, se puso calmado. Sinceramente pienso que Harry sabía que si salía positivo ya no estaría con esos muggles" la palabra salió con desprecio y asco. Esto hizo sospechar a Severus.

"Debo de imaginar que Petunia no lo trato bien" era obvio que la conocía, Severus era amigo de Lilly, incluso la situación en donde ambos casi rompen su amistada por una palabra fue resuelta gracias a una "trampa" de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

Al parecer ese ultimo tuvo algo de remordimiento y pidió disculpa por todos los lados cuando se encontraba con Snape, a veces era ridículo.

Típico niño que esta enamorado y no lo acepta hasta que es demasiado tarde, aunque con Severus no fue tan tarde, lo que hizo por el para retomar la amistad que se iba perder, significo mucho para Severus.

Llegando al punto, Severus conocía bien a Petunia.

"Ni siquiera lo trato como humano. Fue un elfo domestico para ella, cuando vi el informe, quise tener a los muggles frente de mi para torturarlos" la magia de las emociones hizo lo suyo.

La botella, la taza y otros objetos de cristal, explotaron. Severus saco su varita y la movió para que todo volviera como antes.

"Ahora eres su padre Tom, lo alejaras de ellos y debes mantener la calma, las torturas de eso me encargo yo"

"Hazle lo que le harías a ese despreciable" Severus sonrió con sutileza.

"Con mucho gusto, todo por mi sobrino"

(...)

Draco estaba inquieto en la mañana.

Tuvo una pesadilla, una terrible donde su padre moría y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo quedándose sólo.

Lloró por eso, quiso estar con su padre para estar seguro de que aún estaba con vida, pero era imposible. Era de madrugada y no había medio para comunicarse cuando todavía no era tiempo para levantarse.

Ir con su padrino tampoco era una opción. Él estaría ocupado esa noche, quizá con Cygnus, sacar alguien de una prisión, o estando durmiendo. No, no era una opción.

Pensó en el prefecto, pero debía estar durmiendo. Así que decidió relajarse en la sala común de la habitación con la chimenea prendida y chocolate caliente.

Aunque al salir del cuadro, vio de esa manera a Harry que leía un libro. Sin embargo, más que leer estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea con una mirada perdida.

Frunció el ceño algo preocupado.

Se acercó para sentarse al lado Harry que dio un brinco. Los ojos verdes del castaño lo miraron con duda y algo de sorpresa.

"¿No puedes dormir?" pregunto mirando el libro.

Una guía para muggle. Un regalo a los mestizos de Slytherin para que comprendieran el mundo mágico. Draco sabía que Harry fue criado por sus tíos y no conocía la magia desde pequeño. Era normal que quisiera saber sobre del mundo que pertenecía.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"No, costumbre" estaba incomodo, más que nada por recordar algunas cosas en esa casa que no siquiera era de un familiar.

Ahora lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué su padre no pudo estar con él? Eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Por otro lado, Draco sentía que era un crimen que un niño estuviera despierto tan temprano. Ni siquiera su padre era tan estricto. ¿Quiénes eran los tíos de Harry que parecían malvados con despertarlo a una terrible hora para que se acostumbrara? Draco definitivamente quería saber, pero notaba la incomodidad de Harry y no sabía si preguntar.

"¿Tus tíos eran malos? Te despiertan a esta hora y eso es malo" al parecer le gano su lado curioso.

Hubo temor en la mirada de Harry. ¿Pregunto algo indebido? Aunque se sorprendió cuando el menor de días lo abrazo.

Harry lloró y murmuro cosas que sonaban como "eran malos, muy malos, pero ya no son mis tíos" "tengo un papá que me protege" y otras que no entendió.

Draco no sabía calmar a los demás, pero recordó como su padre y su tío lo calmaban cuando tenía una pesadilla o estaba asustado por algo.

Acarició la espalda de Harry con algo de vergüenza. Se repitió a si mismo que era lo mejor, calmar a Harry era su prioridad porque era su amigo.

Para Harry, esto era un abrazo de amigo que podía estar contigo en las buenas y las malas. Se sentía bien que hasta lo calmo.

Se separaron mirándose con las mejillas sonrojadas, Harry se limpio las lágrimas con la manga del pijama que le quedaba algo holgado. Dijo: "No se lo digas a nadie"

Draco pensó que se refería al llanto. "No se lo diré a nadie, tú guardaste el secreto que lloré el primer día"

Harry le sonrió. "Gracias"

Unos minutos después se quedaron juntos, hombro con hombro, con una taza de chocolate en las manos y mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Harry dio un sorbo a su chocolate. "Si te dijera que tengo otro padre ¿Qué pensarías?"

"¿Eh? ¿No eres hijo de James Potter?" Draco casi bota su chocolate.

Se encogió de hombros. "Si lo soy, en realidad tengo dos papás"

"Eso esta bien, aquí no hay problemas sobre eso. Dos brujas, dos magos, cualquiera puede tener hijos. Pero ¿Quién es tu otro padre? ¿Está vivo?"

Mientras bebía, Harry lo dijo. No se le entendió.

Lo repitió al ver la cara confundida de su amigo. "Es el profesor Gaunt, él me mantendrá alejado de los Dursley"

Draco tembló. Le tenía miedo a ese profesor, pero al parecer era el padre de Harry y de alguna manera debía agradarle. Quizá debía mantener en secreto que le temía por el bien de su amigo.

"El profesor" murmuro. "¿Es por eso por lo que estabas pensativo? ¿Le tienes miedo?"

Harry lo sabía, sabía que su amigo le temía, pero lo guardaría para si mismo. "No, me agrada mucho y me abrazo, pero no se que le dirán los demás. Siempre han visto a mi madre Lilly como, bueno, mi madre, pero realmente es mi padre"

"No deberías hacerle caso. Padre dice que las personas viven de los chismes porque no tienen vida y si te juzgan a ti o a tu padre por esto, es porque no quieren ver los problemas que tienen su vida. Lo importante es que te sientas feliz de que tienes un padre y te lleves bien con él, no con la gente" sonaba sabio, pero era sólo algo que escucho de su padre.

Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. "Gracias, eres un buen amigo"

Draco murmuro un "mhm" que sacó una risita a Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Draco se entero! ¿Qué es lo que piensan ustedes sobre este hecho? Yo creo que Draco se callara, aunque puede que no.
> 
> Espero su respuestas y teorías xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el capítulo.
> 
> Declaimer: Harry Potter no me perteneces, si no, a su autora JK. Rowling. Sólo lo utilizo para entretenerme y entretener, pero no me beneficio lucrativamente.

Era las ocho de la mañana, el comedor apenas tenía estudiantes, en especial Gryffindor, sólo la casa de las serpientes tenía sus correspondientes estudiantes desayunando como se debía.

Ellos se levantaban a las seis los mayores, la siete los menores, para salir de los dormitorios a las siete y media. Era un régimen estricto utilizado por Severus, incluso salían en fila en las mañanas protegiéndose entre sí y ayudando a los menores para que no se pierdan.

Harry le gusto esto. Por más que las otras casas se quejen de este sistema tan estrictos, todos se cuidaban entre si por más que los estudiantes no fueran agradables. En el colegio muggle no era de esta manera y se debían cuidar solos después de cruzar la entrada. Harry lo sabía muy bien porque los profesores nunca lo defendieron de el matón de su primo (¡Que ya no lo era!) y sus amigos. Ahora era diferente.

En el desayuno tenía avena que podía ser acompañado por frutas o miel. Aparte unas tostadas y leche, diferente a la casa de Gryffindor que ni siquiera tenían una alimentación adecuada y algunos comían como cerdos.

Su desayuno era acompañado de la poción nutritiva pasada por el profesor Snape que le dio una mirada diferente al otro día. Se podía decir que había cariño, sólo un poco, y acariciar su cabeza fue una sorpresa para él.

Con voz neutra, los miro a ambos y dijo. "Espero mucho de ustedes hoy" y se fue como vino.

Hoy tocaba pociones, después de encantamiento. Sería entretenido si era como química que fue una de las materias que más le gusto y claro, se leyó el libro, pero no estaba seguro si sería capaz de responder las preguntas que seguro que le haría en la clase.

Draco parecía algo cansado por quedarse despierto más tiempo de lo que debía. Harry lo animo como pudo diciendo que la primera clase era encantamiento, algo que a Harry le gusto bastante.

Lo que sí animo a Draco fue recibir en la mañana una carta de sus padres y algunos dulces de cortesía de la señora Malfoy. Harry por otro lado, el primer día de clases, que fue ayer, quedó fascinado con las lechuzas que repartían el correo a primera hora.

Obviamente no recibió nada el primer día, pero Hedwig estaba ahí volando a su alrededor. A veces le mordisqueaba la oreja jugando con él para después irse a dormir en la lechucería de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, recibió una carta y Hedwig recibió una chuchería que trajo consigo sabiendo que vendría.

Fue una carta de su padre.

 _Querido Harry_ (decía con una hermosa caligrafía)

_El viernes después de clases, cual tienes libre, podremos hablar con mayor claridad a la hora de las cuatro (Tengo libre). Te contaré con detalles (no demasiados) sobre la relación que llevaba con tu padre, sé que algunas historias te gustarán y otras no tanto, pero que debes de saber. Habrá galletas y chocolates._

_También te escribo para decirte que tienes cita con el oftalmólogo (así lo conoces tú) para ver el asunto de los lentes. Será hoy después de pociones. Te buscare y arréglate lo mejor que puedas, puede que vayamos a comprar algunas ropas._

_Thomas_ _Gaunt_ _._

Cuando Draco dejó de escribir la respuesta a la carta de su madre, le pidió prestada la pluma que aún no se acostumbraba a escribir. Respondió « _Me gustaría y estaré preparado para hoy, nos vemos más tarde_ » y la envió con Hedwig. Claro que fue una sorpresa para algunos que la lechuza de Harry volará hasta el profesor de DCAO.

Draco lo miró con duda. "Quiere hablar conmigo el viernes en la tarde y tendré que ir a revisarme los ojos esta tarde. Quizá llegue tarde"

El de cabellos rubio asintió. Se alegraba por Harry que tuviera una figura paterna que lo cuidaría, sin embargo, sentía un poco de envidia porque así sabía que su padre estaba bien.

Aún estaba pensando en la pesadilla que lo atormento anoche.

El desayuno termino. Los Slytherin se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Harry, Draco, Zabini y Nott tenían encantamiento. El movimiento de ayer se utilizaría para hoy, Harry esperaba con ansia cuál sería el hechizo de aquel movimiento.

Era el Wingardium Leviosa. Levantar una pluma fue el ejercicio y pudo hacerlo, aunque lo que pudo era leve pero mejor que los otros que pronunciaban mal y movía la varita erróneamente. Aunque no dijo nada.

Draco también lo hizo y el profesor los felicito.

Les tocó después Herbología. Era como jardinería y Harry era bueno en eso, incluso cuando su tía lo castigaba para que arreglara las plantas, fue más una bendición que un castigo y podía salir al aire libre sin que lo molestara, ni siquiera Dudley lo hacía porque estaba trabajando en las plantas de Petunia y nadie se metía con las plantas.

Eran tres veces a la semana.

Sin embargo, la hora de las clases de pociones llegó y Harry estaba nervioso.

Reviso los libros ante la vista de Draco que sólo le sonrió divertido. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

El profesor Snape había llegado a la sala donde se impartirá las clases de pociones. Su capa ondeaba que a Harry le encantó el efecto.

Cuando estuvo frente para pasar lista, un grupo de Gryffindor empezó a murmurar que hasta se escuchó.

Los ojos ónix miraron a los protagonistas de tal alboroto para Snape. El nombre de Weasley llegó haciendo que ellos se quedaran callados.

"Otro Weasley más" su voz sonó burlona que molestó al de cabellos rojo.

Draco y Harry escondieron su sonrisa tapándose la boca. Fue entretenido ver la cara de Weasley teñirse igual que su pelo.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones" habló el profesor casi como un susurro, Harry quedo sorprendido que nadie hablara, pero era mejor para escucharlo.

Los otros profesores, excepto la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Gaunt, que había tenido en su vida, le costaba mantener callado a los estudiantes y eso complicó a Harry en sus estudios sin olvidar que no podía ser más inteligente que Dudley para no hacerlo ver mal. Por lo cual Harry nunca tuvo buena experiencia con los profesores, esperaba que el profesor Snape fuera diferente.

"Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes tendrá dudas que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar"

Tras el transcurso de su discurso que a Harry le dio altas expectativas, Ronald Weasley empezaba hacer morisqueta burlándose junto con sus compañeros. Granger sólo se llevó una mano a la cabeza por los idiotas que eran. Estaban provocando a un profesor que era respetado y temido por los estudiantes.

Harry se dijo que el amigo que pensó que iba a tener era un completo idiota.

Una pausa que puso los vellos de puntas a los presentes. El profesor Snape se estaba paseando cuando dijo esas palabras, algunas veces dando la espalda y cuando se volteó, los ojos que parecían vacíos miraron al grupito que se burlaban en silencio.

Al ser descubiertos, se quedaron quietos y rieron.

"¡Weasley!" dijo Snape con voz que asustó a algunos estudiantes. Weasley tragó saliva. "¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Harry sabía la respuesta a igual que cualquiera que haya leído el libro con atención, al parecer Granger lo hacía y movía su mano en el aire.

Como si fuera lo más valiente que se le ocurrió, Ronald dijo con tono burlón. "No lo sé"

Insolencia, pero Snape no se dejó llevar por un pequeño león que ni siquiera sabía su lugar.

"Es evidente que no es igual que sus hermanos, hasta sus hermanos, los gemelos, lo sabían" dijo burlón notando que había tocado una fibra sensible en Ronald.

Miro a Finnigan. "Finnigan, ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?"

"No lo sé" respondió del mismo tono que Weasley.

Harry sentía que, si seguían con ese tono, ellos saldrían castigados. Hablarle a un profesor de esa manera no era buena idea, menos cuando en la sala era la mayor autoridad. Hermione seguía con la mano al aire, Harry sintió un poco de pena.

"Mediocre" murmuró. "Señor Thomas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?"

Si fuera una pregunta dirigida a Harry diría la respuesta tan obvia, aunque no estaba seguro. Hermione estaba parada intentando llamar la atención del profesor. Snape ya la había visto, sólo la ignoró.

"No lo sé, pero creo que Hermione lo sabe, ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella?"

No era bueno, para nada bueno. El profesor no estaba contento, ni siquiera cuando escucho las risas de los pocos Gryffindor que se atrevieron.

Snape miró a Hermione que se sentó ante la mirada que le daban. Bajo la mano que siempre había sido levanta, un reflejo que se guardó en sus músculos.

"Definitivamente algunos ni siquiera abrieron un libro en su vida" los miró como si no fueran nada y dijo, "para información de ustedes, unos analfabetos, porque es la única razón de que no se dignaron abrir un libro; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?

Harry empezó a escribir lo que el profesor dictó a pesar de que lo sabía, sería una forma para saber qué estudiar en los libros y colocar algunos apuntes, pero prefería un cuaderno que un pergamino. No sabía si en este mundo tenían cuadernos que serían de ayuda, lo vería después cuando saliera con su padre en la tarde.

Mientras escribía, escucho que Snape restaba puntos a Gryffindor. Harry se dijo que era lo mejor.

Hubo una preparación de poción, una sencilla para curar forúnculos. Le tocó hacerlo junto con Draco que parecía saber cómo prepararla, aunque consultaban el libro cuando no estaba seguro. Siguió todas las instrucciones de Draco que parecía tan exacto, pero se entretuvo y se alegró de tenerlo de compañero, aunque no estaba muy a gusto por los elogios del profesor que los ponía de ejemplo a ambos.

Fue lamentable que hubo un accidente. De un momento a otro todos estaban subidos en sus taburetes, excepto Neville que fue el causante de este accidente.

Snape se enojó, pero más que eso, parecía preocupado, aunque nadie lo notó, sólo Harry que tenía un buen ojo para estos detalles que dejaban pasar los adultos.

Neville fue llevado a la enfermería, el profesor lo había llevado dejando a los calderos en éxtasis. Dejó a cargo a Draco, aunque antes de salir dejo de nuevo a los Gryffindor sin puntos. Había notado que Seamus, el compañero de Neville tenía una mirada algo maliciosa cuando vio que Longbottom estaba a punto de colocar las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego.

Fue intencional, Harry también lo notó.

Las clases terminaron. Claro que, al pasar por la salida, Weasley lo había empujado con intención y casi cae al suelo de no ser por Hermione y Draco que lo sujetaron.

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, pero tenía una mala cara cuando notó la otra ayuda de Harry. Harry lo miró con sus ojos verdes en advertencia y Draco lo notó.

"Gracias" dijo antes de alejarse de Hermione con su grupo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de también irse a su clase.

Draco bufó y enganchó su brazo con el suyo ante las atentas miradas de algunos estudiantes. Zabini tenía una sonrisa de que sabía algo y Nott tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos por cierto Gryffindor.

"No deberías hablar con ella, es una sangre sucia" eso no le gusto. Con la expresión que hizo una chica Hufflepuff que pasó cerca de ellos, supo que era algo malo.

Tampoco entendió porque hablaba así de ella si la defendió de Weasley. Aunque quizá para Draco era diferente juntarse con alguien que defenderlo. Debía averiguar eso.

"Draco, Harry de seguro no sabe de lo que hablas" mencionó Zabini que ni siquiera le importó aquello.

"Debo de imaginar que es algo malo" dijo algo decepcionado. Draco lo notó, no debió decir eso, pero se sintió molesto porque alguien más quiso la atención de su amigo.

"Se le llama así a los nacidos muggles" dijo Theodore. "Sólo que los sangre pura lo hacen y para aquellos que defienden a los nacidos muggles y que lo son, es un insulto para nada agradable, puede generar peleas"

"Entonces es mejor no decirlo" dictaminó "Después de todo mi madre lo era"

Los tres hicieron una mueca.

Draco sabía que la mujer que todos conocían como la madre de Harry no era su madre, pero era la mujer que protegió a Harry desde su nacimiento. Si, era lo mejor, no decir nada.

"Y también hay que darle una oportunidad. Puede que a ustedes no le agrade más por la rivalidad entre casa y por lo otro, pero de seguro hay personas que son agradables como Neville" Nott lo miró con atención, Zabini alzó una ceja y dio una risa, pero Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Juntarse con Gryffindor? Eso no era de serpientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, Draco es algo celoso y cuando es de esa manera es un poco impulsivo y dice cosas que a las personas no le agradará, más que nada una influencia de su abuelo antes de que este muera. Puede que algunas veces no sea tan amable si se trata de Harry e imaginense como será cuando llegue la Weasley menor.
> 
> Por otro lado, verán que deje el mismo diálogo sólo porque me ha gustado y era la esencia de Snape, claro que también por tener a un hijo es un poco preocupado por los otros, sin embargo, igual asusta a los niños que son maleducados e insolentes.
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por no publicar un capítulo, estoy teniendo clases online y tenemos muchos trabajos, además que en este momento estoy en clases online y es una materia muy importante. 
> 
> Así que le dejo este capítulo con mucho cariño

Harry estaba con su mejor ropa. Lamentablemente era ropa grande y no había encontrado un hechizo para escogerla.

Draco no dijo nada, pero se veía incomodo y algo molesto. Esa ropa se notaba a lenguas que era tallas más grandes y eran horribles, aunque era comprensible que Harry no tuviera sentido de la moda si vivió años con esos muggles.

Al no soportar, dijo: "definitivamente debo prestarte ropa, de esa manera no saldrás"

Harry se miro en busca de algo que estuviera mal. Lo único de la ropa era lo ancho que estaba y la correa que ajustaba el pantalón. Para Draco eso estaba mal.

Esto no ocurrió, no pudo prestarle ropa porque el profesor Gaunt había venido por Harry siendo informado por un prefecto.

Tom esperaba en la sala común siendo mirado por jóvenes Slytherin. Cada uno tenía expresión de temor, respeto y confusión. Tom recordó ver esas expresiones en los abuelos y padres cuando sus planes no habían cambiado, ahora simplemente se encargaba de darle una buena educación a las generaciones futura. Pero había veces que se preguntaba porque no seguía con sus planes.

Ver a su hijo presentarse ante él con una sonrisa le dio la respuesta a sus preguntas.

James y Harry. Ellos eran el motivo y era lo mejor.

Aunque en ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido por la ropa que le presentaba su hijo.

No era de su talla, ni siquiera las zapatillas rojas eran buenas. Tom tomó nota de comprar ropa a Harry, ropa digna de su hijo y sin olvidar de comprarle cosas que el joven necesitara, más como Severus siendo el profesor de su hijo.

Draco también bajo. Tenía una mirada de anhelo. Anotó mentalmente decirle a Lucius que fuera a Hogsmeade o a Hogwarts en su chimenea para que vea a su hijo.

"Pa...profesor Gaunt, estoy listo" estaba emocionado. Sería la primera salida con su padre a pesar de que era por motivos médicos. Sería un momento padre e hijo.

"Puedes decirme papá, excepto en clases" fue cálido ver a su hijo feliz.

Claro que Harry no fue el único que escucho esas palabras. Otros estaba sorprendidos. Una mirada de Tom basto para mantener a los estudiantes con los labios sellados.

Esto no saldría de la sala común, después de todo Tom tenía la ultima palabra. Se creía que por sus venas se corrían la sangre de Salazar Slytherin sólo por su apellido.

Si era verdad, Harry era el príncipe de Slytherin y debía ser protegido.

Harry asintió. Lo único que hizo fue despedirse de su amigo que parecía conflictivo consigo mismo.

Su padre rodó los ojos y empujo a Harry ligeramente hacía la salida. Los niños eran extraños, aunque él nunca fue normal.

(...)

Harry caminaba tomado de la mano con su padre. Tenía once años pero eso no significó que no disfrutara de aquellos pequeños detalles al enterarse que era hijo de otro mago.

Quizás exageraba, pero Tomo, su padre y profesor, era amable, cariñoso y atento con él. Tampoco olvido como hablo con la recepcionista.

Fue carismático y encantador. La recepcionista hasta se sonrojo. Harry sabía que su padre era así, aunque nunca vio esto con otros profesores. Fue un lado que no conocía de este gruñón y enojado profesor.

Pensó que esta encantadora personalidad enamoro a su padre James, eso era seguro. Quería saber como se conocieron y como termino todo, pero primero tenía una cita con el sanador.

Harry tenía problemas en la vista por golpes en la cabeza. Antes de esto había heredado la buena vista de Tom, para su fortuna, pero lamentablemente que los sartenazos habían empeorado la vista.

Vio como su padre apretó sus manos en forma de puño. Era una clara forma de que estaba enojado.

El médico dijo: "Esto es un caso grave señor Gaunt. Un niño maltratado y que tiene estos problemas debe ser informado al ministerio, es una gran condena"

Su padre parecía pensar en la situación. Harry tomo su mano más para decir que estaba ahí con él. Tom se relajo y le dedico una mirada de padre, así lo describió Harry.

"Si fuera necesario, me gustaría que usted y una colega fueran mis testigos. Habrá personas que intentaran esconder esto" el médico entendió.

"Seré de ayuda. Nunca me quedo callado en estos temas señor Gaunt" el experto en la salud se inclino en la silla.

El niño que vivió fue maltratado. Algo inexplicable porque Dumbledore, el mago más respetado y temido (por algunos) había asegurado al mundo mágico que el niño estaba bien cuidado por unos familiares.

Al parecer no era así.

"Nos mantendremos comunicado. Le mandaré una lechuza cuando lo necesite" dijo Tom con una leve sonrisa. Se había acostumbrado a mantener una cara indiferente por años, por lo cual ahora le costaba mantener una personalidad como cuando era más joven.

James murió y todo se perdió. Pero ahora tenía a Harry, su hijo al cual necesitaba, no, que siempre lo necesito.

Se prometió que lo cuidaría bien y velaría por su seguridad.

"Vayamos por el asunto de hoy" el médico, el señor Laird, se levanto de la silla. Un simple movimiento de varita apareció una maleta marrón oscuro en un mueble del lado izquierdo.

Se acerco para abrirlo de forma manual. El misterio que tenía era que dentro había marcos para lentes.

Cada uno era diferente, pero cumplía la misma función.

"Señor potter, puede elegir el que más le guste-" Harry miro a su padre que asintió.

No falto mucho para que eligiera uno de marco de oro. Tom pensó que era iguales a lo que utilizaba James, ahora sabía que esos lentes valían más de cuatro galeones. Los de Harry costaron 8 galeones, para ser exactos.

No le dolió, después de años con vida y trabajando, había juntado una fortuna considerable, aparte podía utilizar la llave que le pertenecía a Harry y que estuvo en manos de Dumbledore, algo que no cuadro a Tom.

Debía revisar la bóveda de su hijo para asegurarse que había la fortuna Potter, que era considerable según las palabras de James que intento impresionarlo de esa manera. Como si decir que tenia mucho le interesaría (De cualquier manera ¿Qué le atrajo de James?). Si hubiera sido el mismo de siempre conquistaría completamente a James Potter, lo tendría como su cónyuge y dominaría el mundo mágico.

Pero al enamorarse entendió lo que sintió su madre. Abandonar todo para estar con esa persona sin importar no recibir nada a cambio y a la vez no hacerle daño (aunque su madre no entendió mucho eso al estar administrando una poción a su padre biológico).

Debía ver si James dejo a su hijo con la herencia (no lo dudaba) y si todavía estaba ahí porque cualquiera puede entrar solo teniendo la llave.

Salieron del edificio despidiéndose de la recepcionista que le hizo ojos a Tom y en consecuencia, Harry apretó la mano de su padre.

Tom escondió una risa.

El callejón Diagon había menos personas cuando Harry fue. La mayoría adultos y parecían mirarlo con interés, hasta incluso intentaron acercarse , pero Tom los ahuyento y el menor estuvo agradecido.

Cuando supo que se irían a Gringotts, recordó lo que Hagrid saco en la bóveda. Tenia curiosidad, pero sabía que investigar le traería problemas. Además que eran asuntos de adultos, más específicos, del director.

Negó con la cabeza en la entrada. Tom lo vio.

"¿Pasa algo?" Harry lo miro con duda.

"Me dijeron que no le dijera nada a nadie"

"Comprendo, pero ¿Sabes que soy tu padre? Lo mantendré en secreto"

"¿Enserio?" Tom supo que Harry tenía problemas para confiar en los adulto, influencia de esos muggles.

Se le ocurrió algo. "Si, promesa de serpiente"}

Harry estaba confundido. "¿Promesa de serpiente?"

"Pertenecí a Slytherin, cuando una serpiente promete, lo cumple, en mi caso" le dio una sonrisa a su hijo, "claro que tu padre tenía otro tipo de promesa"

"¿Cuál?" los ojos del menor brillaron al saber algo de su otro padre. Tom definitivamente le iba a contar muchas cosas sobre James.

"Promesa de merodeador, pero eso te lo contare después" le guiño el ojo.

"Si es así, contare" Harry suspiro. " El día que vine a comprar las cosas para el colegio, con Hagrid entramos a Gringotts. La bóveda que nos llevaron después de la mía era una que tenía el numero 713, había una bolsa que Hagrid tomo. No sé lo que era, pero no debía decir nada"

Debía ser importante, más para Dumbledore que enviaba al guardabosque y a la vez peligroso para su hijo.

"Creo que Harry, sea lo que sea, no te acerque y no averigües, cuando se trata de Dumbledore hace cosas que puede meter en problemas hasta los estudiantes. Si de casualidad te enteras algo, cuéntamelo" Harry asintió.

"¿Sabes lo que es, papá?" Tom alzo una ceja. ¿Acaso su hijo había ignorado la orden de no averiguar? 

Se dijo que era normal. Debía de tener algo de James.

"No lo sé" fue simple. Antes de que su hijo intentara hacer más preguntas sobre el objeto, lo arrastro dentro de Gringotts donde el tema termino.

Esperaba que no heredara la picardía de James, de ser así debía mantener alejados a los chicos y chicas de su hijo sin olvidar de mantener en su lugar a Harry. Por lo menos Draco podría ayudar a mantener a su hijo en su lugar, eso esperaba.


End file.
